User blog:Roa Ciel/The Marvelous Misadventures of Axia and Roa
''I've decided to post the existing chpaters of my ogoing Fanfiction work here as well in my blog, so enjoy, I guess.'' How long has it been? Too long in my opinion. I feel so tired—almost disconnected from my body. The dreams have gotten stranger. Now I wake up with water on my cheeks. I don't know how it got there, but I think there's something really wrong with me. The stuff I dreamed about felt weirdly familiar too - but whenever I try and think about it, the memory seems to fade to nothing. I feel... choked up? I don't know what you'd call it. I've never experienced this kind of sensation. I have this weird lump in my throat that just won't go away. But lately, something else is bothering me. This is gonna sound crazy (thank God this is a private diary!) but these pictures keep flashing through my head. Not all the time, just sometimes... Ever since then. Entry #? ---- Chapter 1: The bell jingled as the door to the Hobby Shop "Castle" opened. The apron-wearing manager looked up and waved a greeting at the shop's newest customer, though it wasn't anyone he recognized. A handsome young man somewhere in his middle teens entered. He had a sharp chin and slender, attractive facial features. His blonde hair was jaw length and stylish, with his bangs just beginning to fall into his blue eyes while also framing his face. He was dressed a pair of dark jeans tucked into knee high combat boots and a dark blue shirt with a regular backpack, although despite his attire, he still didn't give off a 'punk' vibe. (See my avatar for a quick pic of his face and hairstyle.) The young man's gaze wandered about the unfamiliar shop for a few moments before homing in on the Buddyfighting section of the store. Slipping past the laughing crowd of younger kids who were watching an ongoing Buddyfight through the television monitor with zeal, the boy approached the store manager. "Excuse me, but would you be in charge here?" the boy asked the older manager, calmly eying the older man as if sizing him up. The young man's voice was evenly pitched and has a nice low tone to it, although it was slightly monotone. (If you want to imagine a voice actor, then think of Keith Silverstein.) "Yup, I'm the Castle Store Manager! Wht'cha need, hombre?" The manager asked his potential customer, a friendly grin on his face. Looking calmly at the enthusiastic man, the young man replied, "I'm interested in purchasing some of your newer Buddyfighting cards—may I have ten packs of the newest edition?" he asked, pointing at a box in the glass display case. The Store Manager grinned and turned to fetch the box, and in the meanwhile, the boy turned to observe the other kids watching the ongoing match of everyone's favorite card game: Buddyfight. "Hey kid, I grabbed the box ya wanted." the Manager caught back his attention as he moved to begin ringing him out for his purchase. Upon paying the man, the boy politely thanked him and made to depart, but the Castle Manager called something out to his back before he could successfully scram. "You know kid, I haven't seen you around here before, and I know all my past customers by heart. You new around here?" he asked, his voice good natured. "...Yes, I just moved to this area," he confirmed the Manager's thoughts. "I do a lot of traveling though, so I've been all around the world. I don't tend to stay in one place for very long though." "Really? Wow, that must be pretty cool and all, seeing all the sights and meeting new people. By the way, I never got to grab you for your name?" The Manager asked, although he stated it more like a regular sentence. "...Roa. Roa Ciel." the now named Roa identified himself, somewhat reluctantly. "Well Roa, don't be a stranger, 'k? You ever need to get some Buddyfight cards, I'm your bro!" The Castle Manager grinned. "...Yeah, sure." Roa replied, offering the man a small grin in response, before once more pushing open the door, jingling the bell for a second time. Making his way to the food court, the boy occupied a seat and began to excavate the card packs one by one, his eyes carefully tracing each card one by one, before he knew it, he was at the final pack. Unconsciously holding his breath, he neatly opened the final pack to expose... Nothing of importance. Roa sharply exhaled the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. There was no Buddy Rare card. Not that that surprised him. The odds of finding a Buddy Rare card were slim to none. To be fair, at least one or two of the cards Roa found he could likely find a use for but most were ones that he could probably sell off secondhand to somebody else who would have more need of them than him. Ever since he had to get rid of his his older cards and Buddy... He pushed the thought out of his mind. Dwelling on the past did neither him nor anyone else any good, and it certainly wouldn't correct any of the mistakes he had made in his youth. The past was OVER. Storing the cards safely in his bag, he slid up and departed the mall, deciding it was high time for him to return home. Not that there was anyone there waiting for him, but nonetheless, the day was coming to an end. Upon exiting the mall, Roa felt a drop of water fall on his head. He looked up to the sky, as if silently conversing with it. "There's... a storm coming." He muttered to himself. Quickly donning his long black coat (I have little imagination, so think of the Organization XII coat) that he stored in his backpack to stay dry and warm, he began his slow walk back home, as the sky began to let loose its torrential downpour. Cutting into a rather seedy looking alleyway as a shortcut, Roa was perhaps only ten minutes or less away from home when, as his rotten luck would have it, he heard something that almost instantly made his blood boil. "P-please, just leave me alone! I don't wanna be your Buddy!" a somewhat young sounding voice rang out in desperation. "Shut up, you worthless little queer!" An obnoxious sounding voice was quick to scream out. Roa stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in front of him with his back turned was another boy. He was somewhere around his age, though Roa ventured a guess that he as perhaps a year younger than him. He was a bit muscular, with greasy hair, an unshaved face, and wore a ripped, worn out leather vest that, along with the tattoos across his arms, easily identified him as a street thug. Roa instantly hated him. Call it residual feelings from his loathed years of being bullied on in Middle and High School, but if there was one thing that Roa loathed, then it was a bully. The fact that he was supposedly going after somebody for their sexuality made it all the worse to him. In Roa's opinion, people should be able to be 'involved' with anyone whom they desire, regardless of gender. The fact that Roa had never dated or even really been interested in anyone particular may have contributed toward his openness, but nonetheless, he felt that it gave him the vantage point of a neutral third point of view, so to speak. The obnoxious punk in question choose this moment to realize that he was being observed by somebody. "Hey, you got a problem, buddy?" he growled. "As a matter of fact, I do have a problem; you. What exactly do you think you're doing?" Roa asked, and though his voice was outwardly calm, his cold eyes betrayed the rage he felt. Upon re-evaluating the situation, Roa discovered that the thug was in fact NOT harassing another person, but in fact was doing so to what was obviously a Buddy monster - a small dragon, from what little he could make out in the dark alley, obviously in his 'chibi' form. The small Buddy monster looked at him, his eyes wide with a terrified confusion. Naturally, the other boy didn't take too kindly to the unwanted interruption, as the corners of his mouth quickly began to drop down in an angry snarl. "You keep your nose out of my business, pal! This is between me and that worthless little fag! Why don't you piss off before I teach you a lesson along with him, huh?" Looking at Roa again, the puck actually began to feel a bit intimidated, as the darkly dressed figure standing threateningly amidst the rain made for an imposing figure. Roa had dealt with this boy's type before, and he knew exactly what was needed to get rid of him too. "Well then, since you seem to be so keen to teach me a lesson, why don't we settle things with a game? You obviously get your twisted little kicks from the expense of your Buddy, so why don't you defeat me in a game of Buddyfighting? I win, and you disappear, for good. You win, and you can do whatever you want to me. Or, as I expect, will you cower from a challenge in which you clearly have the advantage?" The boy growled at the obvious barb before replying, "Done, and when I win, then I get your entire deck, and get to rearrange your face too." The thug quickly caught on, his face twisted up in a grin at the thought of an easy victory and a merciless beating. Roa matched his ugly smirk. This trash was beyond done. ---- A strangled scream rang out through the evening weather, the shrill sound laced with pure terror. What few good sameritins were nearby heard the shout of distress and quickly hurried toward the noise. They found a typical delinquent-esque looking boy lying unconscious on the ground, a smashed Core Deck Case on the ground beside him. What the hell happened here? ---- - A few minutes prior: GAME OVER! WINNER: Roa Ciel! The automatic voice declared Roa as the winner of their little challenge. The defeated loser, that being the unnamed punk, had seemingly lost all traces of his backbone upon his loss and had fallen back flat on his ass, looking up at Roa in sheer terror. "S-stay away from me, you freak! I-I'll leave him alone, OK? J-just please, don't hurt me!" The boy pleaded to him. Normally, Roa would have probably done just that, as any other day, he was somebody who completely believed in second chances. People could always change, and Roa usually liked to give people the benefit of the doubt. Today was not a normal day. "I refuse. Trash like you is undeserving of my mercy. The only question left is this: how shall I best take you apart?" he asked rhetorically, his aquamarine glare piercing the boy's deepest fears. Slowly advancing towards the fallen boy, the now not-tough puck desperately scrambled back, screaming in absolute terror. Something within his head seemed to snap, and he slumped to the ground unconscious, the growing stain in his trousers most certainly NOT caused by the ongoing rain. *Humph* "Nothing but a coward," Roa muttered, looking down callously at the fallen delinquent. Raising his leg, he brought his booted foot down at a force resembling terminal velocity right toward the boy's head... Smashing the Deck Core Case next to his head into fragments, thus destroying the Buddy Contract that bound the Buddy monster to him. Raising his gaze toward the victim of his game's loser, he met the awe-struck gaze of the Buddy monster, who was still on his back. From the Buddy monster's perspective, he had never seen anyone be so deliberately and ruthlessly... well, crushed. The gap of ability between the two fighters was obviously unspannable. As Roa began to approach him, he couldn't help but to feel afraid himself, especially after what he had just seen the boy do. 'W-what if he comes after me too? Oh no, I knew I should never have left to find my own Buddy! Now-' His thoughts were cut to a short as the boy stopped before him and, to his surprise, got down on one knee and - extended a hand towards him? "Are you alright?" Roa asked gently, his previous cold expression had quickly melted away, giving his cute, boyish face a warm and soft looking appearance. The Buddy monster couldn't help but blush a little as he was helped up to his feet. Now that he was closer to the little Dragon, Roa couldn't help but get a better look at him. What was once shrouded in darkness from the shadow of the alleyway was much clearer. The Dragon was obviously a male who's total height was about to Roa's mid thigh, although he was certainly more than a bit effeminate. He has light, baby blue scales and long, curly blonde hair that was a bit flattened by the ongoing rain. His attire reminded Roa of his own college graduation, being that of a black and white robe with a red tie, small brown shoes, and what resembled a graduation cap, complete with tassels. He had big, honey-golden eyes with long eyelashes and a monocle on his left eye, giving him a scholarly air. He has a tail as well, and the small fangs that gently poked out from his reptilian snout completed his look. He was cuter than any toy plushie that Roa had ever seen, and Roa was certain that the Dragon in question was fully aware of that fact. "Y-yeah, I'm OK. At least now that he's not picking on me anymore," the Dragon huffed, looked at the still unconscious boy. "Honestly, I was just trying to find my Buddy, not to get stuck with some nasty, no-good boy like him! But still, I know my rightful Buddy is out there somewhere, and I won't stop 'til I find him!" The little Dragon exclaimed confidently. Roa couldn't help but to blink a moment at his confidence, before smiling kindly. "Well, I'm sure that you will find your Buddy. With an attitude like that, I think there's no way that you can't, right?" he supplied. "Of course, I - Oh, how rude of me, I didn't even thank you properly!" He looked sheepishly startled before offering a deep bow at his savior. "Thank you for helping out little-old me! If it weren't for you, I don't know what I ever would have - And I never got your name either! Oh, this is so embarrassing! This has never happened to me before." The little Dragon blushed to himself, cupping his cheeks with his hands to try and conceal the blush. "No no, it's alright! I'm sure that you've been through way more than you should have. And don't worry about that... at times, I can be a little bit of an airhead when it comes to people's name's too," Roa confessed, " And my name is Roa, Roa Ciel. I'm just glad that I could help you out before somebody like... him got to you first," Roa spoke 'him' distastefully, glaring at the aforementioned boy's comatose body. "May I ask you of your name as well?" "Well, of course! Besides, you're my hero! It would be so rude for me not to introduce myself! I'm the noble Dragowizard, Qinus Axia! But most people just call me Axia!" The now named Axia answered, his tone bright and bubbly. ---- And cut! this is the cliffy end of chapter one! I tried to keep everybody in characer as much as possible. How'd I do in that regard? Please comment on how good/bad it seems so far! And in case anyone didn't get it, the top part is an entry from Roa's (An OC of mine) personal diary, which will allow for a small glimpse into both his character and his mysterious past with each chapter! Comments are always appreciated! Category:Blog posts